ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Scott
Jason Scott is a character in the Ultimate Power Rangers continuity, appearing in several of the various series depicted in the Ultimate Power Rangers series. In 2001, he receives the powers of the Red Tyranno Ranger and serves as the leader of the Battle Task Force Power Rangers in their war against the forces of Bandora. Character History Life Prior to Battle Task Force Power Rangers Two weeks prior to Jason's encounter with DoraTitan, Jason's twin sister, Janet Scott, died, an event that was devastating to Jason. (BTFPR: #1) Battle Task Force Power Rangers Fifteen-year-old Jason walked through Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district of his hometown, Angel Grove North, paying no attention to the "sidewalk merchants" attempting to sell stolen Rolex watches. He kept his focus on the street ahead of him as it split off into a Y-shaped intersection at the center of a large skyscraper that stood at the junction. Atop the skyscraper was a large television screen that was broadcasting a news update on the alleged terrorist attack in Angel Grove Central the previous week. However, Jason knew that the attack wasn't the work of terrorists, but rather, Bandora was behind the attacks. He wondered what "that witch" was waiting for and what he was getting himself into. He wished this would "just get over with," and no sooner than he had that thought, cars around him began screeching to a halt and the crowd of people around him looked up to the skies and gasped in shock and panic as the clouds above the city turned into dark, twisted pools of neon purple energy. Purple lightning bolts shot out of the clouds and tore through nearby buildings in a massive explosion that sent fiery debris and glass raining onto the streets below. The people around Jason ran for cover in a panic, but Jason stood his ground until the supernatural storm ended, leaving an unusually eerie quiet in the air as he stood alone in Angel's Square. He yelled out, "Come on!" and an electronic billboard on a building behind Jason began flashing with static. The armored DoraTitan creature leapt down towards Jason, swinging a chained blade towards his head. Jason dodged the attack and turned to face DoraTitan, commenting on the creature's decision to show up. DoraTitan called Jason a fool and asked if he really thought he was a match for Bandora's power. Jason defiantly told the monster that it was about to find out and charged forward at the creature, knocking the creature backward briefly before recovering and punching Jason in the face, sending Jason crashing to the ground and skidding backward across the pavement. (BTFPR: #1) The attack continued, with DoraTitan attacking Jason with a Ground Quaker attack, stabbing its chained blade into the ground, summoning a massive energy wave that erupted and tore across the street towards Jason. Jason jumped out of the way, but then saw that the energy wave was heading directly towards Maya Koji and Simon Kaden nearby. Jason jumped over to them and pushed Maya and Simohn out of the way of the energy wave, which ripped across the pavement and exploded against a nearby building. Jason ordered Maya and Simon to get out of there, just as a chain suddenly wrapped around Jason's neck and snapped him off of his feet. DoraTitan swung Jason around in circles and smashed him against nearby buildings, knocking the wind out of him and cracking several ribs before DoraTitan slammed him back onto the street and released its hold. A bruised and battered Jason struggled to get back to his feet as DoraTitan laughed mockingly at him and called him a "pathetic human." DoraTitan threw its weapon towards Jason's head, and Jason thought that he would be killed by the weapon, but he was unexpectedly saved when Zack Taylor suddenly kicked the weapon away. Zack asked him if he was having trouble standing and offered a hand to help Jason up. Jason simply stood under his own power, having only known Zack for a week and was already tired of Zack's cockiness. Three other teenagers--Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan--arrived on the scene and regrouped with Jason. DoraTitan swung it blade back into its hand and asked Jason if he thought his friends would be able to help him, as they are all nothing compared to it. Jason decided it was time to take it up a notch, and the teens activated their Dino Bucklers, transforming into their Battle Task Force Power Ranger forms. (BTFPR: #1) The following day, after the Power Rangers' successful battle against DoraTitan, Jason visited Janet's grave. He told his twin sister that she would never believe what had happened to him, before telling her that he was doing this for her because he didn't want to see any more innocent people die. As tears streamed down his cheeks, he continued, saying that he couldn't save her, and Master Ohm had told him that he couldn't save everyone, but maybe now he could. (BTFPR: #1) Soon after Jason's visit to Janet's grave, Jason walked with Maya and Simon towards a small apartment building a few miles southwest of Angel's Square. It was in a run-down part of the city, and Jason was thankful that it was still daytime, as he'd had enough trouble already. Simon asked him why the others didn't come with them, and Jason explained that they had wanted to stay behind in case Bandora "tried to pull anything again." Simon asked who Bandora was, and Jason shrugged and admitted that they weren't sure who Bandora was, or anything about their powers except how to use them. Maya was certain that her grandfather would be able too help him, recalling that he had told her legends when she was a girl similar to what he just went through. Jason nodded and said that was what he was counting on, adding that they really appreciated her help. They entered the apartment building and passed through the empty lobby towards an old elevator. Stepping into an elevator, Jason hoped that this wasn't a wild goose chase. (BTFPR: #2) Maya led Jason and Simon towards her grandfather's apartment on the top floor of the apartment building. Jason asked her if this was the place, and Maya nodded and said that her grandfather should be inside. Simon grabbed Jason by the hand and led him inside. (BTFPR: #2) Unbeknownst to Jason, Maya, and Simon, several shadows were currently slithering towards the apartment building, moving as if alive and inching towards the top floor. (BTFPR: #2) Jason, Maya, and Simon entered Professor Koji's apartment, where Jason noticed several suits of samurai armor on display in glass cases. Professor Koji sat at his desk at the far end of the room, hunched over his laptop computer and barely paid his visitors any notice at first. Maya told her grandfather that he would never believe what happened. Professor Koji stood and slowly looked toward Maya and acknowledged her before his gaze shifted to Jason. "So... this is a Ranger..." Professor Koji said. Maya nodded and asked him how he knew that, but Professor Koji grabbed her by the neck and asked her if she took him for a fool. Maya struggled to break free from Professor Koji's grasp, but he seemed to have an unusual amount of strenght. Simon tried to break the two apart, pulling at Professor Koji's sleeve and yelling at him to stop it and that he was hurting her. Professor Koji responded by slapping Simon across the face with the back of his hand, knocking Simon to the ground. Jason dashed towards Professor Koji to intervene, and Preofessor Koji pushed Maya aside, pulled a knife from his belt, and swung the blade at Jason. Jason dodged the weapon and stepped around Professor Koji to stand in front of Maya and Simon to protect them. Professor Koji's eyes began to light up with a crimson glow, and Maya asked, "Grandpa?" Jason said he didn't think that was her grandpa talking. At that point, the suits of armor suddenly came to life and stood within the display cases. Jason ordered Maya and Simon to get down as the suits of armor shattered through the glass and attacked. Jason fought back against the armor creatures to keep them away from Maya and Simon, but while Jason was distracted, Professor Koji stalked towards Maya with a crooked smile on his face. (BTFPR: #2) Jason jump-kicked the final armor to the ground and turned to see Professor Koji holding Maya with a knife to her throat. Simon was trying to pry the two apart, as Professor Koji glared at Jason and ordered him not to make another move. Jason pulled a knife from the back of his belt and leapt towards Professor Koji while swinging the blade towards his face. Maya cried out to Jason not to kill him, and Jason stopped the knife a centermeter away from Professor Koji's face, causing an evil spirit inhabiting his body to flee in fear. Professor Koji then dropped to the ground. Simon cried out for his grandfather and kneeled down at his side. Professor Koji whispered to Simon not to be sad, calling him "my little hawk," in a weak, raspy voice. Maya kneeled down to Simon and held him close as she cried. Professor Koji said that "It's begun," and told Maya that she must help the Rangers find their way. He slowly reached up and used his desk for balance to climb off the floor, despite Maya's please for him to save his strength. Jason suggested taking Professor Koji to a hospital, but Professor Koji refused as he sat in fron of his laptop, saying there wasn't time. Pulling up a data file on his computer, Professor Koji told Jason that this would lead him to the answers he seeks. Grabbing Jason by the shirt, Professor Koji told him to protect his granddaughter before exhaling a final, raspy breath and collapsed into his chair, dead. Maya and Simon cried over their fallen grandfather, while Jason heard a voice call out, "Tyranno Ranger!" Jason ran over to the window and looked out to see Secmet staring at him from a rooftop across the street. He looked back to Maya and Simon and told them that he would be right back before leaping throught he window. (BTFPR: #2) Jason used his strength to arc through the air, and landed in front of Secmet. He demanded to know if Secmet was behind this, and Secmet confirmed that he was. Jason then activated his Dino Buckler and transformed into his Ranger form to battle Secmet. (BTFPR: #2) After Tyranno Ranger's battles with both Secmet and Dragon Ranger, the five Ranger teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment while Maya tended to their wounds. As Maya wrapped a bandage around Zack's arm, he said that he thought that their armor was supposed to protect them, adding, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy said that they were not invulnerable, and Zack commented that they should be. Trini sighed and said that she didn't think that it was safe to stay here too much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all there. Maya assured her that they wouldn't stay for long, and walked over to Professor Koji's computer. She pulled up a .jpeg file on the computer that showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked her what this was, and Maya replied, "A map my grandfather gave me before he..." Maya's voice trailed off, and Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and apologized to her. Maya nodded, not wanting any more sympathy for her loss. Simon asked where the map led to, and Jason replied that there was only one way to find out.(BTFPR: #2) Powers, Equipment and Abilities Tyranno Ranger= * As Tyranno Ranger ** Tyranno Sword *** Power Blade: An energized Tyranno Sword strike, with the blade of the sword emitting a massive energy wave that tears towards a target, capable of disintegrating a target and causing substantial structural damage if done in an urban environment. *** Power Wave: ** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord |-| Ninja Red= * As Ninja Red Relationships * Janet Scott (twin sister; deceased) * Trini Kwan (former girlfriend; deceased) Gallery File:HF070.jpg File:MMPR Jason Power Sword.jpg Notes/Trivia *Jason was born in 1985. *Jason's twin sister, Janet, was killed by members of the Purple Dragon Gang two weeks prior to his first battle as Tyranno Ranger. Due to the ambiguous timeline, it is unknown exactly what date this occurred on. Assuming that Bandora was released on January 1, 2001, coinciding with the start of the 3rd millennium, the first attack on Angel Grove Central took place the following day on January 2, the encounter with DoraTitan would have occurred on or around January 9, 2001, with Jason's visit to Janet's grave happening on or around January 10, 2001. If this is the accepted timeline at the beginning of the series, this would place Janet's death on or around December 26 or 27, 2000. *In Jason's battle with the DoraTitan monster, he was injured when DoraTitan swung him around by the neck with its chain, and it was said that he could feel several ribs crack during the attack. Jason soon morphed into Tyranno Ranger, and after the battle was over, the injury was not mentioned again. It can be inferred, therefore, that among the powers of the Power Rangers is an accelerated rate of healing to the civilian body while morphed.